


Experimental Therepy

by NoelleLilacNotte



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Doctor Kankri, F/M, Knives, Lavnder blood reader, Patient Reader, Yandere Kankri - Freeform, asylumstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4945843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoelleLilacNotte/pseuds/NoelleLilacNotte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankri is an insane doctor working in a mental hospital. What happens when he finds his favorite little experiment?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experimental Therepy

Click. The white, padded door opened, as it did every night, and as it had happened every night for months, he walked in. That filthy, sterilized, disturbed, white-coat clad, red-blooded, nubby-horned trash. Kankri Vantas, the two faced moon, as I like to call him. That yandere filth who just loved to poke and prod and stab and slice at my skin like a decent person would with a nice big slab of meat. But I guess that’s all I am to him. Just a nice big slab of meat with a pretty face and that glowing, pearlescent blood he despised me so much for. He says this is normal for kismesises to do. I guess he could be right. I’ve never been outside the hospital long enough to notice the proper red, pale, black or ashen couples. I’ve got a moirail. He lives in the little white padded room next to me. I’ve got a matesprit too. Hell, me saying he existed in the first place is what got me locked up in the first place. Goddamn whitecoats. Who are they to tell me my matesprit doesn’t exist? But then again, who are they to tell me “darling little Kanny” is just the best doctor in the country? Idiots. That’s who they are. Stupid idiots with doctrines in mental medicine. 

“Why hello miss. Ready for experimental therapy?”

“No. The answer was no yesterday, and the day before that. The answer is no today and it will be no for the rest of time.”

He laughed. Somehow that was more terrifying than if he had bared his annoyingly sharp teeth and growled. He grabbed my arm and dragged my struggling, crying body to the empty cell in the west hall. I scanned the eerily familiar surroundings, the small rolling table covered in glinting metal tools, the bucket of old rags, the lavender stained walls, the blood soaked sheets of a cot, still damp from the night before. I wonder when the last time I had a full night’s sleep. On the few days The Freak didn’t slice me open and stitch me up, I was plagued by nightmares. The nightmares were about him, of course. He led me to the filthy cot, and the moment I sat down, he jabbed me in the neck with his usual, contaminated needle. I wondered what he would inject me with this time. I wouldn’t pass out, he never gave me enough. It would be “counterproductive” as he liked to say. I could hear his voice as whatever drug he’d injected me with started to set in. Strange as it was, his feminine, smooth voice was soothing. I knew him well enough to know he wouldn’t hurt me bad enough to kill me, or even to scar properly. 

“Shhh, darling. You’ll be ok, i’ve got you now. I’ve given you some morphine. That was your choice, right? The only other I could pick up was heroin, but that’s a bit more...habit forming than the other. I know you won’t mind.”

I nodded calmly, slumping into his shoulder as the drug induced haze impaired my logic more and more. I could feel his sterile hands, grey skin washing over my hospital gown clad back. It was more unnerving than calming, but I suppose it didn’t matter anymore. As the shiny metal tip of the scalpel pressed into my skin, he was the only thing on my mind. It was like I stopped feeling. The world around me swam and shifted, I could make out the vague shape of his face, his clawed hand, and the silver knife he held too close to me. I could see the sharp point of it pressing into my skin, the small, glowing, lavender droplets that he made spill from my skin so easily. I could see all of it. But all I could feel was him. He was warm, he always was. Perks of being a mutant blood I suppose. He meant to cause me pain but he didn’t see me as he did. He saw an experiment. I was just a project to him, but he was only the world to me. Hatred and love mixed in my mind, stirred by his voice, faded by the drugs and blinded by his knife. As I slipped away in his arms, I could barely think a single thought, and the only thought I had was this: I love you. Goodnight Kanny. The words slid off my tongue like oil, and in the last second I had, I heard his voice. The most calming, chilling, disturbing, disgusting, beautiful words. 

“I love you too.”


End file.
